¿Qué es el Amor?
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: El destino siempre juega con nosotros, nunca sabemos a quién conoceremos o… de quien nos enamoraremos, Hogwarts siempre estará lleno de misterios, pero siempre serán de ayuda para quienes realmente lo necesiten y sus intenciones sean sinceras. Historia dedicada a uno de mis autores favoritos. yuu9911.


**¿Qué es el Amor?**

**N/A: esta historia que les traigo el día de hoy es para****yuu9911**** y mostrarle mi apoyo, como lectora fiel que soy de sus historia, no dejaba muchos comentarios en sus historias, más por pereza que por otra cosa, pero está pasando por una situación algo delicada, y aquellos que leían "****Veelas y Elfos" lo comprenderán, así que si estás leyendo esto, espero te mejores pronto, mis más sinceros buenos deseos, siempre estuve al tanto de tus historias, así que en esta ocasión quiero dedicarte esta.**

**Propiedad de J.K Rowling **

**Historia dedicada a uno de mis autores favoritos.**

**Historia para mi serie "definiciones" en Amor Yaoi.**

**.**

Draco camina distraído en sus pensamientos, estaba en automático, se sentía realmente confundido, no sabía cómo expresar sus dudas, era confuso para un Malfoy, hace meses que había dejado de molestar a Potter, incluso en algunas bochornosas ocasiones había defendido al estúpido Griffindor en frente de sus compañeros de casa, ya estaba más que cansado, de pensar en el bienestar de quien debería ser su más grande enemigo, por el hecho de haber rechazado su mano en el primer año, y una que otras cosas, ese era su último año en Hogwarts, la guerra había terminado, por suerte su padre siempre fue un espía de la orden porque si no en ese momento se las estuviera viendo negras, se sentí muy mal, triste y decaído, quería incluir en todo al moreno, quería que lo mirara con admiración, quería ser el mundo de moreno, pero por más que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo y tampoco sabía el por qué, estaba confundido, y quería que lo desconfundieran.- **joder que complicado es ser yo-. **Pensó el rubio recostándose en uno de los pilares para ver hacia el lago, y en ese momento la razón de sus problemas se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-sabes perfectamente que te sientes así por que estas enamorada, solo acéptalo y créeme terminaras sintiéndote mejor y así querrás que él te acepte y hará todo lo posible para estar con el-. Dijo una chica que paso junto al rubio que platicaba con otra chica, que por cierto estaba muy sonrojada. Las chicas no repararon en Draco y él tampoco se fijó en quienes eran.

Pero el slytherin se prestó atención a las palabras que escucho, fue como tener una epifanía, una extraña visión de el mismo tomado de Manos con el chico dorado, donde el moreno lo besaba intensamente, y esa visión no le desagrado, es más, le resulto placentera, con ganas de sentirla, y de hacerla realidad, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que conquistaría el moreno.

Una semana, una semana había pasado desde que había decidido conquistar al moreno Griffindor, una semana en donde no había hecho nada, una semana donde se la había pasado espiando al moreno, pero ya tenía uno que otro dato, y había descubierto que lo que sentía por el moreno era amor, después de todo solo quería que estuviera bien, sabía que al moreno le partía el chocolate y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el producto del cacao, sabía que tenía muchos acosadores- y él no contaba por que el solo se estaba armando de valor para confesársele- y para su desgracia el maldito inocente no se daba por enterado, ya había espantado a más de media escuela, claro nadie sabía que era él quien los espantaba, benditas pociones que ayudaban a espantar a la competencia, y para su mala leche su rival más difícil –quien costo creer mucho- era su maldita, desgracia, perra rastrera "prometida" Astoria Greengrass, y la muy infeliz se atrevía a hablarle a Potter, ya se encargaría de romper el compromiso dejándola muy mal parada, es que lo tenían hasta los huevos tanta cuerda de papanatas.

Draco llego a la orilla del lago, quería mojarse los pies pero empeoraría su dolor de cabeza, así que solo se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.- estúpido y sensual Potter-. Dijo una vez que se sentaba en el césped, recostándose al tronco del árbol y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto una voz sobre su cabeza.

-que estoy hasta los huevos de Potter, bueno no es de Potter, es de los malditos pretendientes en especial la zorra de Astoria-.

-¿y por qué te molesta que tenga pretendientes?-. Pregunto la voz.

-PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL ¡MALDITASEA!-. Draco se dio cuenta de que había gritado, y que la voz que escuchaba no era su conciencia, si no que literalmente estaba hablando con alguien que estaba sobre el árbol en el que estaba recostado. Subió lentamente su mirada topándose con a nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, un sonrojado y sorprendido Harry Potter.- **mierda estoy jodido-. **Pensó el rubio-. Potter olvida lo que dije, así no era como quería decírtelo maldita sea-. El rubio como buen slytherin que era escapo estratégicamente, no que estuviera huyendo, no.

Pasaron tres días más, en los que el moreno no vio ni la sombra del rubio, esos días estuvo pensando mucho con respecto al rubio, de cierta forma cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca del rubio sintió un calorcito en el pecho, y quería encontrarlo para aclarar las cosas con el rubio, aparte de agradecerle que le quitara de encima a los pretendientes que tenía que siempre terminaban siguiéndolo hasta en el baño.-**si seré menso para que tengo el mapa del merodeador-. **Pensó el moreno corriendo de regreso a su sala común, llego al cuarto que compartía con Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville, fue hacia su baúl y busco el mapa, lo desenrollo y vio que el rubio se encontraba en la torre de astronomía con Pansy… **-¿QUÉ HACE TAN CERCA DE DRACO?... Draco… desde cuándo es Draco… a claro desde que te enteraste de que él estaba enamorado de ti y se la ha pasado espantándote los pretendientes, pero… ¿Por qué te gusta a ti? Es un odioso… ¡ESPERA! ¿Me gusta? Porque me gusta…-. **El moreno caminando resignado por los pasillos no sabía por qué le gustaba el Draco, toda su vida había sido un maldito infeliz con él y sus amigos, a cada segundo le recordaba que no tenía padres y le llamaba sangre sucia a Hermione, aunque hace meses que no hacia eso, además el rubio hacía varios días que se le quedaba mirando de una manera que no sabía cómo calificar, aparte había veces que notaba que el rubio sonreía hacia su persona, pero lo que al principio le pareció rayando lo ridículo ahora le parecía tierno, y de cierta forma le agradaban más esas miradas que las acostumbradas miradas cargadas de rencor y asco, y las sonrisas sinceras las prefería mil veces que la puta sonrisa cargada de ironía, eso era lo que más lo cargaba la jodida sonrisa de ironía y socarronería.

Harry paro en seco al ver un cuadro que jamás había visto en su estadía en Hogwarts. -¿eres una pintura nueva?- pregunto Harry al hermoso joven del cuadro que lo miraba con cariño.

-no, la verdad es que estoy desde la época de los fundadores-. Dijo el joven sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes?- pregunto el Griffindor sorprendido.

-por qué solo aparezco ante aquellos que tengan dudas sobre los sentimientos sinceros que habitan en su corazón-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-en tu corazón hay una gran batalla, tu idea de tu persona amada es la de un ser frio y sin sentimientos, pero tu corazón lucha por hacerse notar, y sea su sentimiento que te haga reaccionar-.

-¿te refieres a que estoy enamorado de Draco?-.

-eso es algo que a ti te corresponde averiguar, si dejas que la oportunidad pase siempre te preguntaras por un "tal vez", pero si enfrentas y aceptas el reto podrás al menos decir "lo intente" si no resulta como quieres, uno nunca sabe lo que le tiene preparado el destino-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Pregunto Harry mirando al joven del cuadro.

-me conocen de muchas formas, algunos me llaman cupido, otros, dios del amor, pero prefiero que me llamen, Eros, causante de convencer la pasión de los hombres por los hombres-. Dijo el joven del cuadro con una sonrisa.

-entonces puedo preguntarle_ ¿Qué es el amor?-._

-eso depende de cómo lo quieras ver. Si quieres a alguien por su belleza no es amor, es deseo. Si quieres a alguien por su inteligencia no es amor, es admiración. Si quieres a alguien por que tiene abundantes bienes materiales no es amor, es interés, pero si quieres a alguien y no sabes por qué, eso mi querido niño es amor-.

-¿está bien el amor entre hombres?-.

-yo siempre he pensado que decir cuál es tu condición sexual es solo una atadura, solo enamórate de la persona que creas que merece tener tu corazón, entrégalo, deja que esa persona te amé con locura, ama sin medida, sea quien sea, independientemente de su sexo-.

Harry sonrió y agradeció al cuadro, giro en sus pasos y decidió ir donde Draco, a su espalda el joven del cuadro tenía una sonrisa mientras poco a poco la pintura desaparecía hasta quedar solo la pared. Después de todo Hogwarts siempre prestara ayuda a todo aquel que la necesite y la merezca.

Ya era de noche cuando Harry saco a relucir la valentía Griffindor que caracterizaba a los de su casa, el rubio miraba las estrellas y no había prestado atención a la persona que ingresaba a la habitación.

Lentamente y sin hacer bulla Harry se sentó junto al rubio en el suelo, y dijo al oído del rubio –yo también estoy enamorado de ti-. La respuesta fue inmediata un sorprendido y asustado rubio lo miraba con los ojos plata resplandeciendo en deseo.

-¿es una broma?- pregunto suavemente el rubio, Harry negó meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente casi imperceptiblemente.

-solo quiero darte una oportunidad, darle una oportunidad a lo que siente mi corazón, si tiene consecuencias las pensare en su debido momento-.

-las únicas consecuencias que tendrá esto será que descubras que soy muy celoso-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-entonces no te molestara que yo sea posesivo-. Aseguro Harry.

-todos tus defectos te hacen perfecto, me gustan las ojeras de tus ojos, de no dormir porque sé que te aflige tu pasado. Me gusta tu cabello sin arreglar, porque tienes mejores cosas que hacer. Me gusta que te quejes porque se nota que piensas por ti mismo. Me gusta que luches por lo que consideres correcto, no eres domesticado y es lo que más me gusta. Es que por todo eso que me encantas-. Harry miraba intensamente a Draco, sonrojado hasta la medula nunca nadie le había dicho cosas tan bonitas como las que había escuchado, siempre alababan sus virtudes pero en ese momento Draco acababa de decirle que le gustaban sus defectos.

-yo… yo también te quiero rubio oxigenado-. Dijo el moreno acercando su rostro al de Draco.

-y yo a ti cuatro ojos-. Respondió el rubio terminando con el espacio que separaba sus labios, sellando el inicio de su nueva historia. Una donde ya no habría peleas por llamar la atención del otro, una historia donde demostrarían al mundo que las diferencias no importan, una historia donde se amarían hasta que sus corazones quisieran.

Una historia que Eros sabía seria eterna.

**N/A: espero hayan disfrutado mi historia, disfruté escribirla, espero la hayas disfrutado ****yuu9911**** si llegaste a leerla y espero te recuperes pronto, y por supuesto a todos aquellos que se molestaron en darme minutos de su preciado tiempo.**

**Sin más que agregar se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**


End file.
